


Cradled Like the Leaves

by Leopardwing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Death, Snow, Winter, posted on fanfic 5/6/15, second-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardwing/pseuds/Leopardwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These once sweet, pretty woods should not have been the ones to hold our tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradled Like the Leaves

You’re finally here.

That’s all you can think and it comes with a bundle of feelings as well. Fear, desperation, pain, worry. The harsh wind that shrieks in your ear only urges on those feelings of despair.

But you’re here.

You, the boy with short blond hair who has lived on this farm your entire life. You, who had always enjoyed dancing and playing in the deep forests alone. You, who had always neglected others to fend and fare for yourself. 

You’re here, once in your life, for someone else.

You walked many steps to get here. You walked through the hail and snow that beat against your face like little needles.

And now you stand here at this massive tree. Its roots are sprawled about the ground and its branches stretching above all of the others, so one could almost see it from a long way away.

You stand, staring down at the roots that used to cradle leaves like a mother would a child. Though this time, the roots cradle no leaves, but inside hold exactly what you feared they would.

You race forward, falling upon the roots, wind crying in your ears and hail biting at your skin. You shove your cold hands into the snow, pulling the clumps of the slush from in and out of corners.

Horror runs through your veins as you uncover him. Ice is crusted all over his small body, which makes you choke on guilt and lean forward.

Though you know it’s too late, you still grasp his small wrist in your hand. You want to feel something, anything, but all you can feel is the ice and bitterness. You clutch the wrist tighter, your teeth clenched as you hope to feel warmth. Only to come to the awareness that it is hopeless. There is nothing. Nothing but ice left in him.

You finally let go, slowly at first. You stare into the blurred landscape, snow and ice whistling past you, before you collapse. As you fall into his thin brown coat, your nose is pressed deep into his fur rimmed collar. Your tears come out tiny, like small, frozen raindrops. 

The wind doesn’t cease to blow as you sob. Snow batters against your body and it would chill you but right now you can’t feel a thing.   
Everything’s numb.

All you can do is think of that small voice once saying, _“Arter, why don’t we come to this tree every Saturday and you can pway with me like you did today?”_

To which you had smiled for the first time in a while, knowing you couldn’t deny the persistent little boy who had forced himself into your life.

To which you had said yes, not knowing you were supposed to always keep true to that promise, no matter what, until the end. Until the end of you both.


End file.
